Again and Again
by buddha49
Summary: There is a new agent that is being force on to the Bau team will this agent cause problems or will they be a saving grace


Hey guys I do not own criminal minds even though i really really want to lol but anyway this is just a story that has been in my mind for awhile now and I hope you all like it.

Again and Again

"Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, I am calling to inform you that there is a Board of Directors meeting today at one and I need not remind you that your presence is mandatory."

"Yes Strauss,I will be there at one sharp." Hotch said while he pinched the bridge of his nose and returned to his paperwork.

It had been a few months since Emily left the BAU family and so far everything has been fine amongst the team members but there is still the feeling that we lost one of our own again but knowing that she left by choice didn't leave that ominous feeling that was there when we faked her death.

"Knock knock" Dave said as he entered Hotch's office.

"I'm heading out for lunch are you going to come this time or am I going to have to hold you at gun point to get you out of this office."

"No, I can't I have the Board of Directors meeting soon so no lunch break today." Hotch said looking at Dave for a moment with a glimps of a smirk on his lips but then moved back to his paperwork.

"What do they want now." Dave inquired while raising his eyebrow

"I'm not to sure this time and I don't know why be there if Strauss is going to be there." Hotch said

"Yeah...well I'm not to sure either it seems that the board has had there head up their asses for awhile now with no sign of them getting their heads out, no wonder every idea that they have is crap I get it now." Dave said while laughing and Hotch even chuckled.

"I'm going to get some coffee before the meeting I'll walk you to the elevators." Hotch grabbed his empty coffee mug and walked with Dave and then went to the break room to find Strauss was already there getting coffee for herself.

"I just mades a fresh pot so we will be awake for this meeting." she said with a smirk.

Strauss has been alot more caring after Will being held hostage and lets not forget the few months she had off for her alocoholism but Hotch understood that even though she was constanly breathing down our necks and making the team very frustrated she also had the Board breathing down her neck.

"Thank you." Hotch said to her and filled his cup up.

"Well are you ready for this." Strauss said as they entered the board room.

"I'm as ready as I ever will be but I don't understand why my presence is mandatory." Hotch said

"I'm not entirely sure Agent Hotchner but they did ask that you attend personally."

" Now that we have the buget settled we can get on with business Agent Hotchner... we are aware that Agent Prentiss as left the Bau to pursue another career so that leaves a vacant spot on your team am I right." Director Cooper stated

"Yes we are one short now but wh..." Hotch caustiously said but was cut off.

"Good then we would like to bring in an Agent from one of our sister sectors out east and we would like to have her apart of the Bau, her field expierence goes beyond even you Agent Hotchner and we all agree that she will be a great asset on your team with her expertise and her file with her transfer papers will be on your desk when you return and to make this clear Agent Hotchner this is not an option it will happen one way or another any complaints."

Hotch kept his mouth shut and took a deep breath

"Good and with all that said this meeting is over."

"You can't be serious Hotch." JJ abruptly said as the gang were all seated in the confrence room because Hotch called a team meeting as soon as he got back from the Board of Directors.

"I know that it has been a couple of months since Emily has left but it was a decsion made over mine and Strauss's head and Cooper did specify that she has more field experience then I do." Hotch said with a sigh and looked at his team.

"More experience then you how old is this new agent anyway." Dave suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey all I hope for is that she is good looking I mean a don't want to be working with a grandma who will pinch my cheeks and tell me to tuck in my shirt." Morgan mocked and Garcia smacked his arm.

"Hey be nice, you haven't even met her yet and I believe that I am the only one allowed to pinch your cheeks." she said

" Hotch don't we have a name for her or better yet her file." Reid applied while looking at Garcia like she was crazy.

"They said it would be on my desk when I would return from the meeting but I haven't seen and file yet and I don't even know her name but she is supposed to start on monday at nine." Hotch scowled

"And I want all of you to be on your best behaviour got it."

"Yeah yeah we got it." Morgan said

"Good now get back to work and Garcia can I talk to you for a moment." he said

"Sure whats up boss man."

"I know what you are planning on doing as soon as you get back to your so called cave you call and I want to know everything you can find out about our new recruit." Hotch said in his serious tone.

"Gottcha my captain you don't have to tell me twice." she said with a smile and left the confrence room leaving Hotch to himself to think about this new addition that was being forced onto the team.

Hope you like it there will be more eventually im alittle slow when it comes to updating

:)please read and review :)


End file.
